


Breakdown

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Afternoon Naps, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Possible mentally ill character, Seasonal Affective Disorder, semi-angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Anakin gets overwhelmed during school and snaps when Padmé asks what's wrong. They talk it through and end up napping in his bedroom when he's relaxed.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	Breakdown

Anakin hadn’t been himself for a while now. It was starting to worry, Padmé. They walked hand-in-hand down Main Street, heading for his house. She bumped her shoulder against his bicep, trying to get his attention.

“Hey, are you okay?” Anakin shrugged. He was a quiet boy, but not like this. This silence was different, almost as if this wasn’t Anakin. “You can talk to me. About anything, I want to help you,” she said, concern lacing her voice and squeezing his hand supportively. 

“It’s cold,” he muttered, finally saying something. 

“It is December now.” Anakin shrugged again. “Are you looking forward to the break?” He nodded. Padmé took his silence as his way of saying he didn’t want to talk. She watched him swipe at his ear with his free hand; the hustle and bustle of holiday shoppers were probably getting on his nerves.

They reached his house, and Anakin relaxed some, but he remained on edge. “Ani, do you want to go to your room?” She asked softly, laying one hand on the small of his back and looking up at him. Unshed tears filled his eyes, turning the whites red and making the blue of his irises standout. 

He swallowed heavily, “yes, please,” he croaked out. Padmé left a note for Shmi, stating that both of them were in his room, opting for a quieter place for him to relax before slinking up the stairs after her boyfriend. She rejoined him in his bedroom, just as he finished changing into his pajama pants. He clicked the space heater on and flopped down on his bed. 

“Honey, talk to me, what’s wrong?” She whispered, sitting on the edge of his bed and placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“I don’t know! I don’t know what’s wrong! I’m not hungry anymore; I don’t have a sleep schedule! We’ve got eight projects going on at school; work is constantly scheduling me more even though I’ve asked for fewer hours, and I’m stressed the fuck out! I’m constantly worried about doing well, but at the same time, I don’t give a fuck!” He rolled away from Padmé, facing the wall and wrapping his arms around a pillow. 

“Anakin, how long have you felt like this?” She raked her fingers through his unruly hair, allowing her fingernails lightly scratch his scalp. 

“A while, but like, I thought I could handle it,” he whimpered and shrugged. A few tears slipped down his cheeks. “Now look at me, I’m crying like a kid.” He reached up to wipe his eyes.

“It’s okay to cry. It means you’re human,” Padmé whispered, still running her fingers through his hair. “Have you told anybody how you’re feeling, besides me?” Anakin shook his head, refusing to meet her eyes. She forced him to roll over and look at her. “Ani, we should talk to somebody. Somebody you trust.”

“I trust you,” he whispered, shuffling closer to her. She smiled, it was a sweet sentiment, but she couldn’t handle what he was looking for. “Lay with me?” Padmé nudged him over and reclined back onto his pillows. Anakin curled himself around her, resting his head on her chest and listening to her heartbeat steadily. She let her fingers ghost up and down his upper arm. 

“I trust you too, Ani. When I asked if there was somebody you trusted, I meant if there was an adult. I’ll always be here for you, but I’m not qualified to help you with something like this.” She kissed the crown of his head, breathing in the rugged smell of his shampoo. 

“Then who am I supposed to trust? My dad died seven years ago; my grandfather died three years before that, my grandmother would tell the whole town! I can’t burden my mother anymore, Ben will just try and fix it, I trust Cleigg about as far as I can throw him, and Ahsoka will take the piss out of me.” Padmé rubbed his shoulder blade, trying to comfort him and take the knots out of them as well. 

“You could probably talk to my dad, or my mom,” she suggested, ”they always wanted a son, and lord knows when Solá will settle down.” He laughed lightly, and she could feel the corner of his mouth twitch up. “Is this brought on because of my decision to go away for college next year?” 

“No, it’s wasn’t even the tipping point.”

“What was?” She continued to stroke his back, letting her fingers dance lightly across the taught muscle. He sighed, his right hand flexing against her hip. 

“I don’t know,” Anakin muttered. He traced patterns into the waistband of her jeans as he spoke, still not looking at her face. 

“Was it the holiday shoppers today? I saw you tug at your ear on the walk home. You only do that when you’re overwhelmed.” 

“No, but they didn’t help. I guess I’ve just reached my tipping point.” His ice-blue eyes fell closed, and he nudged her chin with his head, burrowing closer. She smiled softly and kissed his forehead, his cheek, his nose, and finally, his lips. 

“I don’t think that’s the only thing going on with you. From what you’ve said today, it sounds like depression, Ani.” He kept his face hidden from her. “It might be seasonal because you’re not usually like this the rest of the year.” Her fingers wound into his hair again, trailing down the back of his neck. Padmé felt him say something against her skin. His breath ghosting down the column of her throat, and his chest rumbling against hers. “One more time, love.”

“Will you leave me if I get diagnosed?” he repeated a little louder. He was scared, something he didn’t want to show often. He was the brave, noble, stupid boyfriend. Padmé couldn’t help herself and rolled her eyes at him. 

“No, I won’t leave you because of one flaw. You don’t have to get diagnosed if you don’t want to either. Just let me or somebody else know if things get worse, alright?” 

“Alright,” He pulled himself away from his hiding place to look at her, “thank you. Thank you for listening.” He kissed her tenderly. 

She pulled away and looked at him. His eyes were still red and puffy, his nose had a pink tinge to it and tear tracks still shining on his cheeks. “Anytime, sweetheart. Promise me something? Don’t stress yourself out and let somebody know if it gets this bad again, alright?” 

“I promise,” he lay back down next to her, yawning.

“Are you getting sleepy?” Anakin yawned again. “Do you want me to stay with you?” 

“Yes, please.” His eyes fluttered closed, and he sighed his back heaving. Padmé felt her eyes closing too. His bed was comfy, his body pressed against hers, provided heat, and the slight weight of him was comforting. Slowly, both teens drifted off. 

* * *

Cliegg came home to a quiet house. He was surprised that things were so still. Usually, Anakin and his girlfriend would be watching TV in the living room. Artoo came running to greet him, her tail wagging and a big smile on her face.

“Hey, girl. Where’s Ani?” Cliegg asked before spying the note on the table. He went upstairs and found Anakin and Padmé right where the letter said they were. He shut the door, leaving it open just a crack. Soon, the house would be noisy, and he didn’t want to disturb them. 

Anakin stirred, looking at Cliegg as he shut the door. “Who are you?” Anakin mumbled, sleep filling his voice

“Dad. Go back to sleep.” Anakin nodded and relaxed back into the bed. He’d let them off the hook this time. 

  
  



End file.
